destined
by sinyu
Summary: Zoey has to make another huge choice, her friends left her again except for Aphrodite and because of that Kalona is closer to his goal
1. Dreams

Destined – house of night series

CHAPTER ONE!

Hello, my little a-ya.

Kalona? Where are you Kalona?

Everywhere. Now will you join me or will I have to force you?

I will never join you. I will never become evil like you are.

If you do not join me it will leave me no choice but to force you and you will not take much pleasure in that.

Why don't you leave me alone, I screamed.

I will never be able to leave you alone even if I tried.

Have you tried? I said.

He didn't answer, but I didn't expect him to. Then something clicked in my head, I must be sleeping. Why else do I here him and it's pitch dark. As soon as I thought that I felt a feeling like I was just about to wake up.

I sat straight up.

Oh my gosh! It was just a dream, I said to my self. I glanced at the clock on my nightstand. 3 in the morning. Great so I only got 5 hours of sleep even after we ran away from the house of night and got all safe. Where was Stark? I asked myself mentally. As if reading my thoughts he entered the room.

Hey there. Are you ok? You felt all scared for a bit.

Ya I'm fine. For someone that had Kalona go into their dream. So ya I'm perfectly fine.

I really didn't know why I was taking my anger out on Stark but I soon felt really bad.

Just then Darius enters my room.

Shesh can't a girl have some priv... what's wrong?

Its Aphrodite, she says that you have to come into her room, "alone" Darius said. He stared at Stark when he said the last word.

What but I'm her bond warrior. You can't make me stay away from her, Stark was close to screaming.

Shesh these guys were seriously getting on my nerves and also giving me a headache. So when I said shut up to Stark it was because I was mad that first he left me to sleep alone so that Kalona could come and creep me out and then he going like he's the perfect warrior when really he wasn't and was just annoying the crap out of me just like Erik did. I walked out of the room before any of the guys could stop me and then I mentally thanked Darius that he stopped Stark from coming and following me.

Once I was outside of Aphrodite's door, I didn't really know what to do. Thankfully Aphrodite opened it and pulled me in.

Shesh Zoey, you're slower than a fat kid on crutches.

That's not nice Aphrodite, you are being mean to fat kids and people on crutches.

Whatever, I just had a vision and a feeling that only you could know, though I don't really think it was a vision.

What was it about?

Well it was like pitch dark and I heard Kalona's voice and yours. It was like you were talking except for the fact that you were mostly screaming.

What were we saying.

Well I didn't hear a lot. Kalona asked you to join him or else he would force you. You said that you would never join him.

Anything else.

Yes, well first he called you a-ya, the last three thing I heard you two say was, leave you alone even if I tried, then you said have you ever tried. Then there was this huge pause where I thought that the vision/dream thing would end. It didn't cause i remember this part the most clearly, Kalona said I will have you. You can run but you can't hide.

As she said that I felt the blood in my body literately go cold. Aphrodite what you saw was not a vision or your dream.

How do you know?

I know because it was my dream.

**_hey everyone this was my first fanfic so don't get mad at me and say that i sucked._**

**_hope you guys liked it_**

**_oh also i don't like begging but could i at least get one review_**

**_it would mean a lot to me_**

**_-Sinyu_**

**_

* * *

_**

**Chapter Two!**

**Kalona**

She woke up before I could do anything to her. Anything to bring her to his side. He thought that he should say sorry for killing the boy that she seemed to love. There also was another problem, even thought he knew where she was staying it was still underground and now he didn't have Rephiam to spy on everyone for him. Out of all his sons he thought that he knew Rephiam the best and he also thought that Rephiam would never leave him, especially not for a girl, not for love. Love. It was all he could think of, when he loved someone they betrayed him, but when Rephiam who was evil for his life loved he was embraced with the warm hands of Nyx. He never realized how empty his life was without Rephiam. That was why he went in Zoey's dream. Now he realized that that was a mistake, it didn't make him forget Nyx and Rephiam, it only made him remember them even more than before. Incredible he said to himself, the most evil Immortal other than the great white bull, is sitting alone in the dark missing one of his sons and a goddess that betrayed him, just incredible. Kalona sat up from the his dark corner and looked around, he knew that Neferet was probably up to no good with the white bull that seemed to prefer her more than him. He knew that she was close to becoming immortal. So was Zoey even if she didn't know it. Stop it Kalona, if you think of Zoey than you think of Nyx and then you think of Rephiam who was now on the side of good while leaving Kalona behind in his dust. Rephiam didn't even think about it, he just picked the side of good when he offered it. He started to go outside until he felt a little tingling feeling in his wings, he looked behind at his back but saw nothing, it must have been his imagination.

* * *

**_k people thanks for reading_**

_**sorry that it's so short i'll make the next chap longer promise**_

**_-Sinyu_**


	2. Sometimes the truth can't be told

Destined – house of night series

**_CHAPTER THREE_**

**_Stark_**

I could feel all of Zoey's feelings and for once I didn't try to ignore. He could sense that she was angry at him, it must have been because he wasn't beside her while she was asleep. He didn't know that Kalona would go in her dreams while he was away for those simple ten minutes, he didn't know. He wanted to follow Zoey to Aphrodite's room so badly but Darius was blocking his path the second he took a step to follow Zoey. Shock was what Zoey was feeling at the moment, why was she shocked, it was killing him to not know what she and Aphrodite were talking about. If only Darius could move a bit father from the door than he would be able to run for it at his warrior speed, but as if reading his thoughts Darius only stepped closer to the door. He would never be able to find out why she was shocked until she came in and then who knows she might just keep it a secret. No Zoey would never keep something from her friends, her friends trusted her to much and she always told the truth though sometimes it was harder than other times. Of course he never heard what she and Kalona spoke of in the dreams, she kept that nice and hidden, in fact the only person that knew the extent to her dreams was Aphrodite even though from what he heard from the twins, they had some bad history. Just then the twins, Damian Stevie Rae and Rephiam came in the room.

Where's Zoey, said Erin.

Rephiam has some news to tell everyone, said Stevie Rae.

Rephiam just nodded his head and wrapped his arm around Stevie Rae's waist. Zoey is with Aphrodite, they needed to talk about something, alone. He bent his head when he said alone, Zoey was shutting him out and he didn't like it. He looked over at Rephiam and said Rephiam you can tell me what you want to say and I'll pass it on to Zoey so that you don't need to wait.

I need to speak to Zoey face to face.

That was the only time Rephiam spoke to him, most of the time he just spoke to Stevie Rae and she would pass on what he said to everyone so that he didn't have have to. He still was uncomfortable with Rephiam being human in the night and a raven at day, even though Nyx gave him that gift because he choose good and love. Love, he loved Zoey, at least he thought he did, he was her warrior before her guardian, that had to mean something. He wondered if like him Rephiam could still feel some darkness in his body just waiting to take control of him again. Yes, he probably did, I mean he was Kalona's favourite son, the one that was closest to Kalona who was 100% evil even thought Zoey still thought that he could have some light in him. It was all because of that dream which Zoey claimed that he showed her his past and why he became evil in the first place. Zoey still felt a pull to him even if she didn't want to admit it, when he was still evil she was the only one he kissed other than Neferet who was using her mind and body games at the time. Now he didn't know where Kalona was because he could not be with Neferet since he practically shunned her out of his life. Of course that would probably never happen, they would most likely meet again even if they didn't like each other.

Stark, are you ok.

It was Zoey, when did she come back in the room, Aphrodite was right behind her, it looked as if they both knew something and they wanted to tell but they couldn't. Hmmm what had happened in Aphrodite's room?

Hey Zoey, ya I am ok. Are you? As soon as he said that she smiled and said yes she was ok.


	3. Aphrodite as a best friend?

Destined – house of night series

**_CHAPTER THREE_**

**_Zoey_**

When I said that, Aphrodite's face changed completely.

'Really, but how is that possible. I can't just go into your dream and hear what you and Kalona are talking about and anyways if I'm getting new powers then that means that trouble is getting closer and more dangerous.'

'Of course darkness is getting more dangerous, everyday it's getting more dangerous', I said.

'Ya I know but it is not everyday that I go into your dreams, and anyways why do I feel that I couldn't tell Darius about what I saw along with you. Wouldn't it be better if we did. I mean even though Jack is gone and Damian is still sad that he couldn't become a red fledging like Stark and Stevie Rea. The nerd herd does provide some good details.'

I gave her a look.' Since when were you liking my friends and you know you shouldn't call them the nerd herd because they are my friends and so are you so if you call them a nerd then so are you. I am truly curious.'

'Ok you better not tell anyone that I am siding with the nerds, and stop giving me that look because I am not a nerd nor will I ever become one.'

'Ok, ok whatever. To my eyes you are a nerd now, but how about we go back and maybe keep that a secret until we stop having the feelings that are telling us not to tell everyone.'

'Ok.'

As we were walking back together I felt as if I was closer to Aphrodite, not in the love way but in the best friend way. She still wasn't my best friend like Stevie Rae but she still was close. Just then we reached the door. 'Remember, do not say anything.' I opened the door before she could respond. The second I stepped into the room I looked at Stark, he seemed to be thinking really hard about something and didn't realize that me and Aphrodite had came back inside. 'Stark, are you ok?'

'Hey Zoey, ya I'm ok. Are you?'

Of course I was.'Yes Stark, I'm okay.'

'Good. So uh what does everyone want to do.'

As soon as he said that everyone stared to talk, but it was my best friend that I heard the clearest.

'Zoey. Rephiam needs to say something to everyone.'

'Guys, Rephiam needs to say something so just be quiet for a sec, k.' Everyone shut up in a couple of seconds. 'K so Rephiam what do you need to tell everyone.' He looked uncomfortable for a moment but then he started to speak.

'My father was in Zoey's dream last night. I believe that he wanted to tell her something. Or warn her about something.'

'What did he say Zoey?'Damian said.

'Um, well it was really hazy, and I can't really remember anything. He was mostly doing what he usually does.' I could tell that the only people that thought or knew that I was lying were Aphrodite, Stevie Rae, Stark and Rephiam who was know looking at me as if he knew that I wanted to keep it a secret. Aphrodite was trying to look as if she wasn't part of this discussion and was moving towards Darius. I had a feeling that Stark was going to bombard me later on to tell him the truth and Stevie Rae was smiling at me with eyes of understanding. Rephiam do you have anything else to say?'

'Yes. My father has completely left Neferet so whatever Neferet is doing it is not with him. Also Stevie Rae said that she found something that might have belonged to him.'

As he said that he looked at Stevie Rae. She looked at him than nodded to him.

'Ya guys I do have something of his and I really think that you should look at it.' She then ran out of the room. We waited for about a few minutes then she came back in carrying something in her hand. It as white. She then Held it out so that everyone could see. It was a white feather and it looked exactly like the feathers he had in his past. If that past was real. My mind played back that dream. His past was real, he did ave good in him, he was a warrior of Nyx. That reminded me of the day that Heath died, as I remembered Heath tears came to my eyes. Kalona killed Heath my childhood love the one that was my on and off boyfriend since I was nine and Kalona killed him with a smile on his face as if that that was as simple as petting a dog and yet I still felt something for him, that made the tears come harder. I remembered that everyone was still in the room and I could hear them.

'Zoey are you ok?'said Stevie Rae.

I blinked back the tears. 'Ya, , where did you find the feather?'

'I found it as soon as Kalona flew away after freeing Rephiam.' She looked at me with eyes that clearly showed that she was worried. I looked her straight in the eye.'K, well do you mind if I go cause I didn't really get that much sleep last night and I wanted to maybe get a bit more sleep.' Before any one could answer I left the room. When I was out I felt a hand touch my shoulder. I looked at the person, it was Stark.'Hey.'

'Hey'

I started to head towards my room in the tunnels when I realized that Starks hand that moved from my shoulder to my waist. Somehow it didn't bother me so I just snuggled into him more.'Sorry for getting angry at you in the morning.'

'Its ok.'

When we reached my room Stark pulled me in and kissed me hard on the lips. I kissed him back, soon we were on the bed and Starks hands went towards my pants. 'Stop Stark. I'm sorry but I'm really tired. You don't mind right.'

'Of course not.'

I kissed him on the lips again and then hopped towards the bathroom to get ready for bed even though it was still really early. I brushed my teeth and looked in the mirror. Something seemed different about my face. It looked hard as if all the darkness as finally taken hardened me. I then remembered what Sgiach said to me about not letting darkness make me hard, and that I must be strong and wise. I looked away from the mirror and walked back into the room where my guardian was waiting for me.

'Hey there ready to sleep.'

'Yup.' I walked towards him and he opened his arms. I walked right towards them and he moved us towards the bed. When we reached it he flopped us on it and the he kissed me.

'Goodnight mon bann ri.'

He kissed me again.'Goodnight my Guardian.' Just as I was about to fall asleep I thought about Kalona's feather and for the tiniest second I wanted to see Kalona in my dream so that I could ask about it. Who would have figured that that second could have made such a big difference.

* * *

**_Hey people that was chapter 4._**

**_Chapter 5 is coming soon so hope that you like it. _**

**_Oh and also could you review. That would mean a lot since I'm writing a chapter a day._**

**_-Sinyu :)_******


	4. Fallen Angel

Destined – house of night series

**_CHAPTER FOUR_**

**_Kalona_**

As he was flying he felt as if someone was calling him. After a few minutes of ignoring it he went down on a roof and went to figuring out who was calling him. It was Zoey. Why was she calling him to her dream. That was a first and probably the last if he didn't play his cards right. He thought of Zoey and her dreaming that he could be with her. As he entered her dreams he thought that he got the wrong dream it was dark and it was the dream that he first brought her to, but there she was leaning against a tree looking totally relaxed. He walked up to her uncertain, when she was a couple of feet away she opened her eyes. As she saw him she looked shocked.

'How did you get in my dream?'

'I don't know.' She looked at him in a weird expression as if she actually believed him that time.

'Stevie Rea found one of your feathers.'

She held up a feather that looked like his until you realized what colour it actually was. It was white. 'That is not one of my feathers.' My voice broke as I remembered when I actually did have white feathers and not black raven ones. Zoey looked at me with a puzzled expression.

'Yes it is, when you freed Rephiam one of your feathers became white like how it was in Nyx's realm when you were her warrior.' She took a step towards me and I took a step towards her. I made sure that I didn't touch her in case she went back. 'My feather can not be white, I did to many wrongs.'

'Aphrodite did many wrong things before also but slowly she cleared the poo that she put on her path. So if she could do it, I think that you could.'

'Why do you think that I could become something that I haven't been in centuries?'

'Because deep down I think that you do believe in Nyx and in the otherworld I saw that you do like her maybe even love her.'

'My wings are black though which proves that I am a Fallen Angel.' As I said that I spread my wings out so that Zoey could see them and so that he could prove his point even more. What she was saying was bringing painful memories ones that he so carefully stored in the back of his mind.

'I believe that you could still be good.' She put her hand on his chest and took another step towards me so that we were only a couple of inches away from each other.

'Do you really believe that Zoey?' I said in a strong and clear voice. I also made sure that when she touched me she didn't feel the chill that radiated from my body.

'Yes I do believe that, 'she said in a equally strong and clear voice.

He had a feeling that he should say something nice to her, but what? Ah yes mention that you are sorry for killing the boy.

'I'm sorry for killing the boy...'

'Heath.'

'Yes I'm sorry for killing Heath.'

'You see you could be nice and I accept your apology.' Then she did something that was unexpected. She leaned in and kissed him full on the lips. The kiss only lasted a second but he felt a connection form between them.

'I'm sorry someone is telling me to wake up. Please don't tell anyone about want happened tonight in this dream.'She was starting to shine.

'I won't.' As he said that she woke up and he returned to his body.'Well that was interesting,' he said to himself.

* * *

**_K guys that was chapter 5_**

**_remember to review I mean I wrote 2 chapters today _**

**_-Sinyu :)_**


	5. Stark and Rephiam friends?

Destined – house of night series

**_CHAPTER FOUR_**

**_Stark_**

I was watching Zoey sleeping thinking about what she and Aphrodite were talking about and what the dream about Kalona was about. He started to brush her hair while thinking about all the happy times he had with Zoey. Tomorrow they would need to go to school. He wondered how that would work. Probably just trouble with a side dish of trouble and a desert of came inside. He wondered where Stevie Rae was since he hardly ever left her side.

'My father is in her dream.'

'What, I have to wake her and how did he even get in if I'm right by her side.'

'Do not wake her yet if you want to see what is happening in the dream. Zoey called my father into her dream so you can't stop him from coming in no matter what you do. Now come here if you want to hear what they are speaking of in the dream.' Curiosity got the best of him and he went towards Rephiam, if it was true that he couldn't do anything to stop Kalona then at least he would see what the dreams were about.

'How do you go in the dreams?'

'My father didn't expect this invitation to her dream so he is some what unfocused and that is why I can hear what they are talking about. If he was more unfocused then I would be able to see also.'Rephiam grabbed my hands.'By the blood that me and Kalona share I ask you to let me hear what Kalona hears.'He started to feel a floating sensation and then he heard voices.

'Aphrodite did many wrong things before also but slowly she cleared the poo that she put on her path. So if she could do it, I think that you could.'That was Zoey, it was incredible her voice was strong and clear, he wished that he could see her also and see the place where they were.

'Why do you think that I could become something that I haven't been in centuries?'What was Kalona talking about?

'Because deep down I think that you do believe in Nyx and in the otherworld I saw that you do like her maybe even love her.'There was Zoey again, he heard her voice so clearly that it could only mean that they were about a foot apart. That made him sad.

'My wings are black though which proves that I am a Fallen Angel.' He heard wings and he guessed that Kalona opened his wings to prove his point. Then he felt as if he got kicked in the stomach, he let go of Rephiam and put his hands to his stomach.'Why did you kick me in the stomach?'

'That was not me. It was my father, he found out that someone was watching him and Zoey so he kicked us out of the dream. He will be on alert so it would be almost impossible for us to go in the dream again.'

'So does that mean that I could wake Zoey now, I believe that you can wake her up but do not let her know that you heard what they were talking about otherwise she might kick you out of any of her dreams and being thrown out of a dream by a girl that has a element to spirit, fire, water, earth and air will be painful.'

'If she could that then why hasn't she tried to do that to Kalona when he was in her dreams and made them nightmares?'

'Zoey does not know that she could do it but my father might tell her if we go into their dreams again and then she could do it and it would be worst then a kick in the stomach it would be much worse.'

'Oh. Ok. What were they talking about Kalona doesn't love Nyx, he totally hates her.'

'Ask your friend Zoey about what she saw in the dream before her soul shattered.'

'Um, ok but can you help me wake her up since you seem to be really good with dreams, can you like make her wake up from a dream. That is impossible. Just shake her body. Stevie Rae did that to me when I was hurt.'He looked at the door. Stevie Rae said that the sun will come out soon so I must be going soon.'

'Wait. Can you stay hear while I ask Zoey about the dream, maybe you can convince her.'

'Very well.'He went to Zoey and started to shake her, she groaned but didn't wake up. I started to call her name in her ear and then after a couple of minutes she woke up.

'Stark, whats wrong?'

'Rephiam said that Kalona was in your dream so I went and woke you up.'

'Ok, its okay he wasn't trying anything, I have no idea how he even got in my dream.'She shuddered.

'Um, I wanted to ask you this before. Um, what was your dream about? Not this one, um the one before your soul...shattered.'

'Kalona showed me his past.'

'Ya I know that but like what was his past? What exactly did you see?' She opened her eyes to speak and then closed it.

'Well Kalona used to be the warrior of Nyx, and then he got kicked out.'

'Why did he get kicked out?'

She bit her lips and looked as if she was thinking about telling me or not, I looked at Rephiam but he was looking at the door.

'Kalona got kicked out because,' she seemed worried and scared to tell me,'because he loved Nyx to much and was jealous of Erebus.' I felt my mouth open and I looked at Zoey and then at Rephiam who turned around and nodded his head once at me. Zoey was now looking at the door as if wishing that she could turn into a cat and run out. So Kalona was capable of loving, that surprised him a lot since he never thought that. Why did Nyx kick him out for loving her, there was nothing bad about that, right.'Is there anything else?' Zoey was looking behind her at her back, hmmm strange. 'Is there anything else?' I repeated.

Zoey looked from her back to the door then to me.'I can't say anything else.'

'Why?'

'Nyx is telling me not to otherwise the world might end. Sorry, I'll be in the washroom because believe it or not I'm still sleepy but that doesn't really matter because I have a whole day to sleep before we go back to school tomorrow.' She walked to the bathroom, opened the door than disappeared. After a minute he heard the shower turn on. He looked over his shoulder at Rephiam but he wasn't there, he must have left, it was pretty close to sunrise. He sat down on Zoey's bed and thought about what he heard. How did Zoey deal with all this stress, it was surprising that she didn't just shatter because of all the stress. He couldn't believe that Kalona was capable of loving.

**_

* * *

_**

**_-Sinyu :)_**


	6. answers and questions

Destined – house of night series

**_CHAPTER SIX_**

**_Zoey_**

I walked in the bathroom feeling Stark eyes on me, it felt good to tell Stark something. I hated to keep things to him but since when were he and Rephiam friends. I took of my clothes looked at the ugly scar and then stepped into the shower. I made sure that the shower was nice and warm, I did not want to face everyone for a long time. I felt as if someone was me, not someone in person but like a spirit that connected me and that person, I knew that it wasn't Stark because the connection was telling me that that person was far away, still in Tulsa but far from the tunnels. I felt a tingling feeling on my back again like I did when I was talking to Stark about Nyx and Kalona loving some reason the water was getting cold and sort of like how Kalona felt when he had that cold skin thing on. The water was now giving me cold pleasure and it felt weird. I called on fire water so that it could warm up the water and form mist then I called on spirit to stop making the water feel like Kalona's skin. I turned off the water and let fire, water and spirit go, when I stepped out of the shower I felt the tingling again on my back. I started to dry off my hair and then put on pants and was about to put on a shirt when I decided to look at my back and what I saw surprised me so much that it was a wonder that Stark didn't come in, most of the tattoos on my back reformed to look like Kalona's wings, then I realized what the connection thing was and why the water was feeling like Kalona's skin. I was connected to Kalona, not a-ya but me Zoey was connected to Kalona. I did not want to tell Stark. First I needed to understand what was happening and how I got this connection. I needed to form a circle, but first I needed to get rid of Stark for about an hour to make the circle and call Nyx to help me, unless I tell Aphrodite, I didn't get one of those feeling that told me not to tell her so it was an all clear. All I had to do now was tell Stark that I was going to see Aphrodite, then Aphrodite could help me make a circle and then I would ask Nyx for help. It sounded like a reasonable plan to me. Also by the time I got back hopefully Stark would be sleeping, I at least got some sleep but he didn't so he must have been a little bit tired. I walked out of the bathroom to start my plan. ' Hey, Stark I'm going to go to Aphrodite, Ok.'

'Why?'He looked suspicious.

'I just want some girl time, the twins would be bickering the whole time, Stevie Rae is probably sleeping or spending the last few minutes with Rephiam and all the other red fledglings are probably more tired than Stevie Rae. So that leave Aphrodite who hopefully isn't with Darius.'

'Can I walk you there?'

'Sure, but then you should come back here because I plan on having about an hour of girl time and you are most likely sleepy.'

'I can wait a hour.'

'No Stark, you are tired and you know it, I'll feel guilty if you don't go back to bed and anyways if you go to bed then you wouldn't have to wait for me to long and I'll wake you up when I come back since if you go to bed alone then you'll probably hog the whole bed and make it impossible for me to sleep also without waking you up.

'Fine. Be back soon my queen.'

'Thank you Stark.' I walked into Aphrodite's room to find that she was alone on the bed.'Hey Aphrodite.'

'What do you want?'

'Well, I need your help to make a circle without the gang and Stark to know.'

'Why?'

'Well I somehow have a connection to Kalona.'

'Zoey, we figured that out a long time ago.' She gave me look that clearly showed that she thought I was going crazy.

'No, you don't understand. This connection, its not Kalona and A-ya, the connection is Kalona and me, Zoey.'

'Oh...What are you going to do?'

'I'm gong to caste a circle and call Nyx to help me, but I need you to keep the gang and Stark from knowing.'

'Why do I need to do that? Wouldn't it be better if everyone knows?'

'No, Nyx is giving me a feeling that only you can know.'

'Ok. Lets get started.'

'Thank you Aphrodite. Do you have any candles?'

'Of course.' She walked to a drawer and took out 5 candles and put them on the floor beside her. I started to set them out in their right order with Aphrodite watching.'Ok lets get started. From the east I summon wind to come and give us the knowledge that we need.' I lit up the yellow candle. 'From south I summon fire to give us the strength that we need to figure this mess out.' I lit the red candle.'From west I summon water and ask that you wash us and give us hope so that we never give up our free will.' I lit the blue candle.'From north I summon earth to give us courage so that we never give in' I lit the green candle,'and last I summon spirit to complete our circle and ask that you fill us with connection so that we prospect together. Finally I lit the purple candle. I looked at Aphrodite and saw that she was concentrating, probably on trying to keep my other friends from knowing that we were making a circle.

'U-we-tsi-a-ge-ya look at me.'

'Nyx! I need help.'

'Yes u-we-tsi-a-ge-ya. I will answer some of your many questions.'

'Nyx, how did I get the connection to Kalona?'

'I cannot let you know that, but I will give you a clue. Kalona knows, next time you see him he will answer some of your questions. U-we-tsi-a-ge-ya I want you to try and help him.'

'Ok, I will.'

'Aphrodite look at me.' Aphrodite's head snapped up and she looked at Nyx respectively.'You are the only one that Zoey trusts at the moment. Do not let her down. There is a great danger ahead. Neferet is getting stronger.'I couldn't help by interrupting.'Wait, don't you mean Neferet and Kalona are growing stronger?'

'No child. Kalona and Neferet are separate, Neferet has gotten someone else, someone much more willing to listen to her. I must be going soon. Aphrodite be careful and take good care of Zoey. Zoey same goes for you.' Nyx flashed and then was gone. Aphrodite was the first one to speak.

'Ok so, Neferet has a new puppet and Kalona and you have a connection.' We then heard a knock, Karmisha came in.

'Hey guys I have a new poem.'

'Oh great now we have to deal with a fucking poem also.'

'Be nice Aphrodite. What does the poem say.'

'Ok so I'll read out loud to you.

_her choice will be big_

_her friends may leave her_

_two will stay by_

_but one must say bye _

_he may choose good_

_one will attack_

_be prepared for the worst _

_there may be more then one choice_

_fire will burn _

_water can not save _

_earth will be split _

_winds will blow_

_spirit centers all_

Karmisha finished the poem and then looked at me.

'Well hell.'

**_

* * *

_**

**_Guys sorry I made 2 chapter 4's , it's supposed to be chapter 4 and 5 k_**

**_remember to review_**

**_Oh also, thank you everyone that took their time to review. _**

**_-Sinyu :)_**


	7. Poem

Destined – house of night series

**_CHAPTER SIX_**

**_Zoey_**

'Karmisha, when did you write this poem?'

'A few minutes ago, why?'

'Just asking. Do you mind if I take this and go. We can ask Damion and Darius in the morning what its about.'

'Sure here.' She gave me the poem and I put it in my pocket for safe keeping.

'Are you leaving my room?'

'Yes.'

'Good. Bye.' She started to shove us towards the door.

'Goodnight Aphrodite.' She gave us one last push and we were out of her room.'Goodnight Karmisha.'

'Goodnight Zoey, hope you have luck with the poem. You should show Stark.'

'Ya I will.' I walked away towards my room which was only a couple of doors away. When I went out I saw that Stark was awake and looking at me.'Hey Stark. I thought that you were going to go to bed.'

'I was waiting for my queen to come.'

'Awww, that sweet. Thanks Stark. You're the best Guardian a girl can have.'I went and jumped on the bed beside him.'Goodnight Stark' I gave him a kiss and then I flopped onto my back and fell asleep in about two minutes. Stark put an arm around me and with the other he brushed my hair.

'Goodnight mo bann ri, ' was the last thing I heard before I fell asleep. When I woke up I was shaking.

'Whats wrong? Was Kalona in your dream?'

'No, Nyx showed me the death of my mother, my mother actually did love me. She dumped Step-Loser the same day also.' I burst into tears while Stark rubbed my back saying that my mom always loved a hour of crying I felt a strange feeling that someone was confronting me inside also, and was also giving me their strength. The strange thing was that I knew that it wasn't well. I remembered that I still needed to show everyone the poem.'Stark, I'm okay now but I do need to show everyone something.'

'Ok then lets go. I think that they are all in the kitchen. It's about breakfast time and I bet that you're hungry. Am I right?'

'Yep. You're right. I'll race you.' With this new found energy I felt that I could even beat Darius in a race. Of course I didn't tell Stark that.

'Ok lets go. 3.2.1. Start.' We both started to race towards the kitchen, the funny thing was that after running half way through the tunnels to get to the kitchen I could hear Stark panting but I surprisingly still didn't have a cramp and I was slowly gaining on Stark and then I got another burst and I started to run twice as fast as I was before. What the hell? How was I not tired and how am I beating Stark? I saw the kitchen ahead and then I ran inside and came to a complete stop in the middle.

'Holy shit' I heard about ten people say at the same time.

'Zoey'

'Z, how did you get here so fast?' That was Stark.

'Ya Z you like just appeared out of like thin air. Almost like my Darius,' that was of course Aphrodite.

'I don't know,' I replied.'I just felt huge bursts of speed, almost like someone was giving me their energy.'

'Nyx,' Stevie Rae shouted.

'No it wasn't her.'

'But then who could it be?'

'I don't know.' I looked at everyone but stopped at Aphrodite, she was giving me a strange look as if she knew but she couldn't tell anyone.

Erin then interrupted me,'Hey Z, Karmisha told us that she wrote another poem and gave it to you. Can we see it?'

'What? Oh. Ya. Sure.' I took the sheet out of my pocket and put it on the kitchen table. All of us surrounded it.

'Damion started to read the poem aloud to us.

**_her choice will be big_**

**_her friends may leave her_**

**_two will stay by_**

**_but one must say bye _**

**_he may choose good_**

**_one will attack_**

**_be prepared for the worst _**

**_there may be more then one choice_**

**_fire will burn _**

**_water can not save _**

**_earth will be split _**

**_winds will blow_**

**_spirit centers all_**

Once Damion finished everyone looked at me with a questioning look

'What?'

'Well, do you know anything about it.'

'No, I wanted you guys to help me out.'

Damion saved my day 'Guys, how about we read this sentence buy sentence and try to figure it out.' Everyone agreed.

'Ok so her choice may be big, probably means that someones choice will be big, all we have to figure out is who the her is.'

'I think its Zoey' Aphrodite seemed to agree.

'Ok then, next sentence. Her friends may leave her, meaning that we may leave Z. Next sentence. Two will stay, but one must say bye meaning that two of us will stay with her but one of the two has to leave or die. He may choose good, I don't really get that one.'

Damion looked at me 'Don't look at me I don't know who the he is' I did though, I knew that the he was Kalona, but Nyx was whispering to me that my friends had to figure that out on their own. I looked at Aphrodite and she seemed to have a dazed look like she heard Nyx also and still was. The door opened and Rephiam came in, no one seemed to notice but me. Rephiam looked at me and gave me a gesture that I had to follow him. I mouthed later to him and he nodded his head sharply.I stared to listen to Damion again, he was on the fire will burn part.

'So fire will burn, and then water extinguish the fire. The earth will split and wind will blow. Then I'm guessing that Zoey centers all of the fighting.'

'Well of course its Zoey, she is the one that has to make a huge choice.' Aphrodite was out of her dazed state.

'Ok so the poem mostly goes like this.

**_Zoey's choice will be big_**

**_We may leave her_**

_**Two of us will stay**_

_**One of those two will go**_

_**Someone may become good**_

**_Neferet will attack_**

_**Zoey may have more then one choice**_

'then the rest sort of explains itself

ok so we have to figure out how to stop Neferet and Kalona from attacking and we can not leave Zoey even if she makes the wrong choice,' Damion was looking at everyone when he said that. 'Z you can't make the wrong choice okay.

'Of course I won't.'I smiled at him. I felt horrible lying to him and the rest of my friends. Well most of my friends, since I think that Rephiam didn't fall for any of the shit I made up, and Aphrodite knew that I was lying for a good reason, just like last time, and look what happened last time. I felt a tingling in my back long was I going to feel these things, they were seriously annoying. I got a flash, I was way up in the sky and wind was blowing on my wings and face, but it felt really good, I felt free. Then I came back to earth.'What the heck was that?' I whispered to myself.' I felt that someone was looking at me, make that some three, Aphrodite, Rephiam and Stark were giving me a weird look. Hey guys I have to go to the washroom and then I think that I'm going to to my room.'

Aphrodite was the first to reply,'Zoey can you come up to my room first. I have to show you something.'

Damion answered before I could, 'Is it a vision?'

'No dork, if it was I would tell all of you idiots about it.'

'Aphrodite, first don't call my friends idiots, and second I'll wait at your room, but you better not keep me waiting forever.' I walked out of the room before she could answer. I felt a hand on my shoulder. It was Rephiam.'What do you want?'

'Did you get another connection to my father or not?'

'Yes I did. Do you know how?'

'No but I think that my father can tell you that information.'

'Ok thanks, but I really do need to go to the washroom, the bursts of speed you got before was from my father, he was giving you some of his energy.'

'Won't that make him tired?'

'He has a great deal of energy, and he gains more energy by flying.' So that was why he flew so much.

'Ok thanks Rephiam. I finally have a question answered.'

'No problem high priestess.' I started to go to the washroom again, I looked over my shoulder to see if Rephiam was still there, only to find thin air. I was finally getting my own free time. I wish that I could fly and feel as free as Kalona did when he was flying. The sensation was washroom was in sight but I didn't go to it, I went to my room, maybe I could spend the last bit of my free time reading. How long was it since I last read? I ran the last bit to my room, and then I flopped on my bed. I knew that some books were on the nightstand near the bed. I looked at the books and saw my Dracula book that I got from my grandma on my birthday that my mom had to ruin. Grandma. I missed her so much. I decided that I would rather call grandma instead of reading. I was about to dial when I realized that it was 3 in the morning. She would probably be asleep, and I didn't want to wake her up. I did miss her. Then I remembered what was next on my want to do list. Reading Dracula. I opened the book to my favourite part and started to read. I was so into it that I forgot about going to Aphrodite.

'Zoey, really, you tell me to not keep you waiting when you are making my wait for you.'I jumped and I dropped the book on my bed.'Sorry.'

'Whatever. One since when are you so good at lying, you made the right faces the whole time it actually was really creepy. Second, Nyx told me that Rephiam could be a huge help and that we should ask him for help also. Third, over there I saw that you were completely out of it for a bit. What happened?'

'One I am not good at lying, two Rephiam already helped me, and three with the connection I sort of got sucked into Kalona's body. Lets just say it was creepy and awesome at the same time.'

'How can being sucked into Kalona's body be awesome?'Before I could answer Rephiam came in and answered for me.

'My father was flying was he not.'

'Ya he was. Why are you here?'

'Nyx told me to be part of this conversation and to help you in any way that I can.'

'So how are you going to help.'

'First I am going to tell you that Stark will be arriving here any moment so I better leave. Second when it is time to sleep call Kalona to your dream. He can help you out. I will bring Stark into the dream, okay.'

'What no.'

'Do not worry, if you don't want Stark to hear anything then kick him out with your elements.'

'I don't know how.'

'My father will tell you how, to kick someone out of a dream. If he doesn't than force him to teach you but tell him that you won't kick him out and mean it. I have to go before Stark can see me.'

'Ok bye, Aphrodite maybe you should go too.'

'Sure, but I'm coming back later.'

'Sure.' As soon as everyone left I started to move to my washroom. My room was one of the only rooms in the tunnel that Aphrodite gold card put a shower in. I went into the washroom and locked the door I didn't want Stark to see me naked for a while, at least not until I want to tell him about the connection. I made sure that the water was as warm as it could be and then I stepped in, the second I went in the water felt like Kalona skin again.'Spirit make the the water stop feeling like Kalona's skin. It did stop and I got a nice, long, warm shower. I stepped out of the shower a hour later and put on the baggy shirt and sweats that I brought into the washroom before. I dried my hair as much as I could before I put it int a bun to keep it from getting frizzy. I walked out of the washroom feeling totally refreshed. I saw that Stark was on the bed reading Dracula, my copy.'Having fun Stark?'I saw that he jumped a little bit before he recovered and said that he was.' I walked up to him and gave him a kiss, then he put down the book on the nightstand and then pulled my to the bed. 'Stark.'

'Yes.'

'I love you.'

'I love you too mo bann ri.' He then kissed me again and that little kiss soon became a full make out seen. Stark started to inch towards my neck, kissing my the whole time, when he reached it he bit, I moaned in pleasure. His hand slid down and then when inside my shirt, he was holding me tight and then I felt him freeze. I looked at him and saw that his hands were out from my shirt and instead he was looking at them.'Whats wrong Stark.'

'Your back is like freezing cold, and it was like you gave my a shock.' I tried to remember where Stark touched on my back, I put my hands on the exact spot. Nothing. Then I remembered that my Kalona looking tattoos were there. It must have felt like Kalona's skin. Oh dear. That was bad, especially since I was going to have to lie to him about it.'It must have been your imagination Stark. You're most likely sleepy. Lets go to bed.'

'First I want to ask you some questions.'

'Like what.'

'Why were you lying back in the kitchen?'

'I wasn't lying.'

'Ya you were, now tell me who it is that may become good.'

'It's Kalona.' I confessed. 'Now don't tell anyone else that you know. Nyx told me not to tell anyone but Aphrodite and Rephiam.' Opps big mistake, I should not have said was giving me a hurt look.'Please don't be sad or angry, please.' I went and kissed him again. 'Do you have any more questions.'

'No.' I could tell that he was lying but I could tell that he wasn't in the mood for being with me.'Stark, lets go to bed.'

'Ok.' I pulled him toward our bed and then we both closed our eyes. I fell asleep in a minute, but in that one minute I wished with all my might that I could see Kalona in my dream. I guess that's all I have to do to get Kalona to come, just want him to come. I saw that I was at the top of the castle, it was so far my favourite place from all the places that Kalona brought me. I wish that when I was in the place that I actually saw the castle, and did go one the roof. I waited a few minutes and then Kalona came.

'Why do you keep on calling me to your dream?'

'I have some questions, and I want you to tell me the true answer.'

'Very well. What are your questions.'

'How do we have another connection?'

'We have that connection because in our last dream you kissed me and believed that I could be good again. You can not break this connection, unless Nyx herself breaks it.' Great. Just what I needed, this new connection was my fault. I decided to ask another question.'Kalona, do you love Nyx?' He gave me a weird look before he said that he did. Next question.'Why is it that when Stark feels my back, it feels like your skin, and when I take a shower?'

'You can change that, just think about the chill disappearing, and then it will. You get to chose how that skin feels.'

'Really?'

'Yes. Do you have any other questions?'

'Umm, yes. Are you and Neferet with each other?'

'No, I prefer being alone.'

'It feels like you're more free right.'

'Yes, it does feel like I'm more free.'

'Today I went in your body while you were flying, it felt great.'

'You went in my body,' Kalona was looking at me as if he was scared of me.

'I don't know how. Was it because of the connection?'

'Yes most likely.' Kalona took a step in my direction and then another and another until he was about a inch away from me. The weird thing was that I felt more comfortable when he was closer. 'Do you like this connection Zoey Redbird?'

'I don't know how to answer that. Kalona can you tell me how to kick people out of my dream.'

'Do you want me out of your dream?'

'No, but Rephiam wants to bring Stark in and I want to bring him in for a bit and then I want to kick him out after I he has heard his share.'

'Very well, I'll teach you. First you have to concentrate and try to find out how many people entered the dream. Then you have to think which one of those people you want to kick out. It is good if you know the name of the person. Next you have to think hard and kick them out of your head, since a dream takes place in your spirit form and not your real body.' I was surprised that he actually told me how. 'Thank you Kalona. I'm going to let Stark in, ok.;

'Of course , just open your mind up for people.' I did that and after about a minute I was guessing that Kalona did too because he looked at me and smiled. 'Very good Zoey.' We both were looking each other in the eye wondering. I was thinking so hard about the answers that I heard that I didn't realize that I was freezing. It had started to snow on the roof of the castle. I was shivering. Kalona opened his wings and then wrapped them around me, They were surprisingly warm and soon before realizing what I was doing I was leaning against him for warmth. 'You never got a chance to see this roof while you were at Venice.'

'No I didn't. It was also one of the things that I wanted to see. One of my friends wrote a poem.'

'What type of poem.'

'Sort of like a prophetess. Here I'll read it to you. Can you help me understand it.

**_her choice will be big_**

**_her friends may leave her _**

**_two will stay by _**

**_but one must say bye_**

**_he may choose good_**

**_one will attack_**

**_be prepared for the worst _**

**_there may be more than one choice_**

**_fire will burn_**

**_water can not save_**

**_earth will be split_**

**_winds will blow_**

**_spirit centers all_**

I finished reading the poem and then looked at Kalona

'You may choose good. Why don't you?'

'I can't.'

'Yes you can. Me, Aphrodite, Rephiam and Nyx think so. Shesh I got a stupid connection telling me that you can.' He leaned toward me and then whispered in my ear, 'The boy Stark just heard about the connection.' 'Opps.' I whispered. Hell, what was I going to do now, not only does Stark know that we knew that he was in my dream but also he knew that I had another connection with Kalona. Wait a sec, he didn't know that I had another connection with Kalona, he might just think that the one with a-ya id stronger. I hope he thought that. I didn't want to kick him out yet.'Kalona?'

'Yes.'

'Is Neferet immortal?'

'No, but she is close. So are you.'

'What. I'm not immortal.'

'You could be. Once you are very close Nyx will give you information on how to become immortal.'

'How did you become immortal?'

'I made Nyx a deal.'

'Really.'

'Well it wasn't me that made Nyx a deal, it was my mom. She wanted an immortal child so Nyx gave her the wish as long as she did something.'

'What was the deal?'

'Zoey, I rather tell only you if I have to, not two extra people.'I felt my face frown. 'So you won't tell me.'

'Later,' he responded.' If you want to ask me more questions I'll be within easy reach. Try to stay clear of Neferet, her plans of killing you are not nice and easy, she plans on doing a slow and painful death. I have to go.'

'Why?'

'I feel like flying. Goodnight Zoey Redbird, or A-ya, but I know that you hate it when I call you that.' I saw him fading and then he disappeared. I looked around and saw that it stopped snowing. This place was beautiful. I went to the edge of the castle, and then I looked down. It was a long, long way down.'Remember when you jumped off of this castle to get away from Kalona,' I whispered to myself. I walked to the part where I actually jumped. I felt as if someone was watching me. I turned around and saw Stark and Rephiam. They were both looking at me, staring was a better word.'Stark?'

'What do you want? Last time I checked you didn't even need my protection to keep Kalona out of your dream.'

'Stark stop it.'

'No Zoey, you lied to me, now tell me the whole truth.'

'I can't.'

'Of course you can't. Who's stopping you? Kalona? Nyx?' I saw his eyes start to glow red and with every name they glowed redder and redder.

'You know what, ya Nyx and Kalona are telling me not to tell you. Want to know why. Well I'll tell you, its because if I do then the whole world will end. Ok, so stop accusing me. Wind come to me, stop me from crushing on the rocks down at the bottom of this castle. Stark, please just leave so that I don't have to kick you out of my dream.' I jumped off of the roof top and then I felt wind circle around me and keep me up so that I didn't fall to my death. I saw Stark run to the edge of the roof and look down at me. I decided that since he wouldn't leave that I would have to kick him out. 'Spirit, wind, water, fire and earth kick anyone that is in my dream out. I finally felt alone and then did something that I wish I could do in real life I just rested in my cloud of wind and looked at the real clouds. Sometime later, I started to feel tingly and I woke up.

**_

* * *

_**

**_ok guys this is not the real series i just made it up myself_**

**_sorry if i disappoint_**

**_ok guys that was the longest chapter I posted so can I at least get 3 reviews_**

**_thank you for all the people that reviewed before_**

**_ it means so much to me _**

**_-Sinyu :)_**


	8. Kalona's feelings

Destined – house of night series

**_Kalona_**

When Kalona woke up from Zoey's dream he did exactly what he told Zoey that he would do. He started to fly. Before he knew it he was flying over the tunnels that Zoey was staying. He wanted to see her. He wanted to know why he didn't let Zoey help him become good. He didn't know why he felt good, and he didn't get all the emotions that he was suddenly feeling. These were the feeling that he felt when he was at Nyx's realm, when he was on the good side. This was all Zoey's fault, yet he didn't blaim her, he in a way did want her help. He started to call her through their connection, he just hopped that she would come alone.

**_

* * *

_**

_**hey guys sorry about the shortness of this chapter**_

_**hope that you like it though **_

**_-Sinyu :)_**


	9. secrets out

Destined – house of night series

**_Aphrodite_**

She was having a good dream and then she felt shaking. She woke up instantly. 'Ok, who the hell woke me up?'

'It is me my queen. Stark is at the door and he wants to ask you a few questions.'

'Just tell him to wait a sec.' I got out from under my covers and walked to the bathroom. I never let anyone see me when I just woke up except for Darius. When I looked in the mirror, I was happy to see that my hair was not that big of a mess. I brushed my hair and teeth and then put on the clothes that I always keep in my bathroom. A pair of designer jeans, a black strapless bra and a purple body hugging shirt. Then I walked out the door to face whatever challenges today brought. At least the poem was easy to figure out. Still I needed to help Zoey out with the Kalona connection. I really needed to talk to her, but first I needed to see what Stark wanted. I saw that Stark was sitting on my bed. He looked very tired and hurt. Oh dear, this could not be good.' Hey Stark, what do you need?'

'What is Zoey telling you?'

'Nothing.' I tried to lie as good as Zoey was before, making the perfect faces. I guess that I failed since Stark was giving me a mean look.

'Please Aphrodite, can you please tell me.'

'Why don't you ask Zoey.'

'Because she says that if she does then the world will end, but I won't tell anyone, I can keep it a secret.' Stark looked at me hard again, and then he just seemed to zone out of it before he came back, but he looked more tense, then he returned back to normal, I could tell that Stark didn't feel anything or was just hiding his feeling really well.

'Stark, what Zoey is saying is true.'

'She is being controlled by Kalona, thats why Zoey is acting like that.' Stark stood up and started to pace up and down in front of me.' She was with Kalona in her dream. I went in with Rephiam, but Rephiam wouldn't let me do what I wanted to do until the end, I saw mostly the whole dream, they have another connection, she also read Kalona the poem, and Kalona said that she was close to being immortal, and so was Neferet, also I found out that Kalona was born an immortal, because his mom made a deal with Nyx.' I had to interrupt then,' What was the deal?'

'I don't know because Kalona said that he would rather only tell Zoey, and her alone, because they both knew that Rephiam and I were in her dream, they were talking about us being in it, and how Zoey did something very well.'

'Stark. Why don't we talk to Zoey.'

'She's sleeping when I left her.'

'So that Kalona can come in her dream.'

'He left before she kicked me out of my dream, did you know that when Zoey is around Kalona he makes her see him like he's 18?'

'What really, so as if he's her perfect age. No wonder. How do you know?'

'I saw most of the dream through Zoey's eyes.' Darius interrupted our conversation.

'Stark, my queen, how about we go and talk with Zoey to see her point of view.'

'Fine,' we both said. We walked out to Zoey's room, Darius leading. When we came in Zoey was still asleep. She looked so peaceful, she wondered if Kalona was in her dream still.'The cloud looks like Nyx' we heard her mumble. So she was dreaming of Nyx looking clouds, well that had nothing to do with Kalona.

'Hey guys, why are you all in my room?' I looked at her again and saw that she was awake, when she was awake, she looked so much older and more mature and stressed out. She actually looked a lot better when she was sleeping, she wondered if anyone could get her to look how she did when she was sleeping when she was awake. She realized that Stark was talking.

'Zoey please just tell us the truth.'

'I can't.'

'Ok Zoey there is obviously more to the Kalona business than you told us, so just spit it out, the world won't end because of it.' I wanted to know the full truth, hell, everyone did. If I was going to have to protect her I needed it.

'I can't.' She then started to sob.' I promised Nyx that I wouldn't.

'I can tell you guys something though, and Aphrodite I told you all about the Kalona business.' Ok so I knew it all.

'Fine what can you tell us,' I replied.

'Ok, first Stark, you're connected to Kalona also.'

'What! How?'

'When you died in the otherworld, Kalona breathed a bit of his immortal spirit in you to make you live again.' I felt someone wrap his arm around my waist, I looked up. It was Darius. How did Zoey know all of this. I felt as if I had to ask.

'Zoey, how do you know all of this information?'

'Through my connection with Kalona, I can feel all the connections he has. He has a connection to me, Stark, Neferet, Rephiam and all his other sons.' Darius then interrupted.

'How does he have so many connections when he isn't imprinted on anyone, or isn't anyones warrior?' That was a really good point. I saw that Zoey looked as if she was thinking about it.

'I really don't know. Stark, you saw most of my dream right.' I looked from Zoey to Stark. He seemed to have a pained look on his face for a second, but I might have just imagined it.

'Yes, I did.' I saw another pained look cross his face.

'Zoey. Are you becoming immortal, does Kalona really look 18 when you're around him and can you bring people and kick people out of your dream?' I had to ask those questions, they were practically killing me.

'Umm, yes Kalona does 18 to 21 when I see him, and yes I just learned that I could bring people in and out of my dreams.'

'You never answered my question about you almost being immortal.' She looked uncomfortable.

'Umm,I might be, but I don't really think so.' Before I could reply Stark butted in.

'Yes you are Zoey, I saw you and Kalona talking about it, thats how I know that Kalona was born immortal because his mother made a deal with Nyx.' I looked over at Zoey, she was looking down at her feet and mumbling something that we couldn't hear. After staring at her for a couple of minutes she lifted her head up and looked behind me. I turned around and saw that Nyx was over there.

'Hello my children, what Zoey has told you today is only the truth, yes Zoey you will be an immortal, but so will Neferet, she has a new helper, look in his soul and you will see light that surrounds him because of Neferet. Stark, once Zoey is immortal, you have to break the connection that makes you her guardian.'

'What? Why?'

'If you do not then it will cause you both major pain, it is not healthy for a human guardian to protect an immortal.' I looked over at Stark, he seemed to be crushed.

'Aphrodite my child, you have so far taken great care of my daughter. Darius, always follow your heart, and Zoey look don't be afraid to ask me questions or Kalona for that matter.' What the Fuck, she was supposed to ask Kalona questions, I thought that Nyx rejected him. I looked at Zoey, she was keeping a straight face that showed no expressions. How did she do that, she must have been thinking of something.

'Yes Nyx,' I heard her reply. I saw that Nyx was slowly fading away then in a flash of light she disappeared. Then I saw that Stark looked at Zoey once and then walked out of the room. She watched him go but didn't try to stop him. Before I knew it she looked at me and I saw that her eyes had tears in them. She walked up to her bed and then flopped down.

'Zoey, whats wrong?'

'Just leave me alone.'

'No. Zoey what really happened in your dream with Kalona? Please tell me the truth.'

'I will be in our room my queen,' I heard Darius whisper in my ear. I looked at him and saw him leave the room. Then I looked back at Zoey.

'Zoey how much do you like Kalona?'

'A lot more than I should.' Wow she actually was admitting that she liked him.

'Zoey I don't blaim you for liking him. Man if he looked 18 to me then I would have fallen for him in a second, one of he main reasons that I don't want him was that he was just way to old, like 30-40 years old. Maybe even older.' Zoey looked up and smiled,

'Ya that was how he looked like to me when he came out of the earth.' I smiled back at her.

'Zoey do you know how close Kalona is?'

'Ya, he's pretty close by. Why?'

'Maybe, we can both see him, or maybe the whole nerd herd should see him. You have to tell the nerd herd. Unless Nyx is telling you not to.'

'No I'm having no bad feelings that the world would end if I told them a bit of information. Wait, I think that Stark already told them, thats why I'm not getting any feelings.' Just then the nerd herd came in and they looked angry and upset.

'Oh great,' I heard Zoeysay before putting her head down into her pillows again.

* * *

_**Hey guys hope that you liked this chapter**_

_**I'll try to post another one soon **_

**_-Sinyu :)_**


	10. finally letting the truth slip out

Destined – house of night series

**_Zoey_**

'Oh great.' I stuffed my head back to the safety of my pillows, at least there I wouldn't have to see my friends hurt faces. Stevie Rea was the first one to speak.

'Zoey why do you and Kalona have another connection?' Why did the first question have to be that, goddess help me. Should I tell them that I kissed Kalona. I felt Nyx comforting me. Ok Zoey just tell them the truth, without the kiss. I lifted my head so that I could face my friends.

'We got another connection because I thought that he could become good.' I waited for a really big reaction. None, ok they all looked a bit shocked but there were no outbursts so that was good. Now Aphrodite spoke.

'Ok Zoey, so you don't have to tell the nerds so how about we do the second thing that we wanted to do.' She was looking at me with a you-better-do-it stare.

'What other thing?' Damien asked.

'Well, when Nyx came to me, Aphrodite, Stark and Darius she told us that we should ask Kalona some questions also. Also I know that Kalona is very close to our hideout.' Aphrodite interrupted me.

'Actually Zoey, Nyx said that that you shouldn't be afraid to ask her or Kalona questions.' Now Stark decided that he should speak.

'Z, do you want to be immortal?' Now that caused a lot of talking to go on, I mean really, they don't talk when I tell them that I have another connection with Kalona but they do when I say that I'm going to become immortal.

'Z, you're going to be immortal?'

'Why didn't you tell us?'

'Why didn't you say anything?'

'Why didn't you even tell us about the connection with Kalona?'

'Why is Stark crying?' It was the last question that got my attention, so while they keep asking questions I looked at Stark.

'Stark, why are you crying?' Everyone now looked at Stark, but he already wiped all the tears on his cheeks and he ducked his head so that no one could see his face. I walked up to him.

'Stark you ok.'

'No, because when you become a immortal, you're defiantly going to dump me.'

'What! No I won't.'

'Ya you will, because once I'm not your guardian then we won't be as close, and immortals can't imprint either.' I forgot that everyone was in the room and so did Stark it seemed.

'Wait,' Shuanee stopped Stark.

'Why can't Stark be your guardian?' and Erin finished. Thank the goddess that Aphrodite was with me when Nyx came.

'Brain sharers, the reason that Stark can't be Zoey's anything is because it's unsafe for a guardian to be weaker than their queen.' Stark then walked out of the room, and Damien followed.

'I'll make sure that he's alright.' That left me, Aphrodite, Stevie Rea, Erin and Shaunee. Aphrodite was the first to speak.

'Zoey, I think that we should all go and ask Kalona some questions.' I stared at her with my mouth open.

'Zoey you look very unattractive when your mouth is open like that.' I closed my mouth. Stevie looked at both of us before speaking.

'Zoey I agree with Aphrodite we should go talk to him.' Where did that come from? Aphrodite looked smug.

'Fine.'

'Brain sharers are you coming?' I looked over at the twins.

'No,' they said together.

'Good, come on Zoey and bumpkin.'

'Aphrodite stop calling me bumpkin.'

'Whatever, just hurry up.' She walked out and started to head to the exit with me and Stevie Rea practically running after her. For a human she was fast. In about ten minutes we reached the exit, well me and Stevie Rea reached the exit, Aphrodite was already outside.

* * *

_**Hey guys hope that you liked this chapter**_

_**I'll try to post another one soon**_

_**I would really like it if I got more reviews**_

_**I try not to be mean and say that I need a certain number before I post another chapter **_

_**but to tell you the truth they are awesome to get **_

**_-Sinyu :)_**


	11. authors note

**Hey guys, I'm really sorry for not updating in so long. I never knew really where to take this story and even now after so many years I still have no idea. I'm really sorry for all you guys that wanted this to be a real chapter and I really do love the reviews that you guys sent. No flames! :) The only real reason that I really think that I quit though was the fact that I'm just plain not interested in the House of Night like I was before. I really do love you guys and maybe I'll post another chapter or even end the story but please don't be mad if I don't because I guess that my heart is just not interested in it anymore. **

**- Sinyu **


End file.
